EPISODE
by sureaLive
Summary: [Setiap manusia pasti sering merasa penasaran kan? Apalagi oleh hal yang menarik perhatiannya, jadi jangan salahkan Yoongi, karena itu adalah sifat alamiah manusia.] BTS Fnfiction. Jimin/Yoongi. MinYoon/MinGa Couple. OneShoot. RnR? :)


Jalanilah hidup kita seolah setiap langkah akan membawa ke _episode_ yang berbeda

 **o**

 **EPISODE** by **sureaLive**

BTS Fanfiction

MinGa / MinYoon Couple

BoysLove / Typo(s) / Plotless / OneShoot

Warning :

Judul sama cerita gak nyambung /ehe/

Ini bukan _romance_ , bahkan gak ada adegan _romance_ sama sekali, tapi saya bingung mau di taro di genre apa T^T /maafkan/

 **o**

 **Hope you can enjoy it**

 **o**

Yoongi masih menyeruput kopinya santai, pesawat tujuannya akan berangkat 1 jam lagi dan dia akan memanfaatkan waktu itu sebaik yang ia bisa. Dengan _earphone_ yang menyumpal kedua telinganya, Yoongi memandang ke arah lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya di kursi ruang tunggu bandara.

Awalnya Yoongi tak memperhatikan lelaki yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya itu, toh ia tidak mengenalnya, begitu pikir Yoongi. Namun saat ia mendengar suara lelaki itu menembus gendang telinga yang tengah ia sumpal, mau tidak mau Yoongi mulai memperhatikan lelaki bersurai _silver_ tersebut.

Tingkah lelaki tersebut terlihat gelisah, sesekali dia mengusap wajahnya kasar, di selingi dengan mengusak rambut tebalnya itu hingga terlihat berantakan. Nada suara lelaki tersebut terdengar marah namun juga terasa getaran kesedihan diantara kemarahannya. Dan Yoongi tahu bahwa lelaki tersebut memang tengah marah saat Yoongi mendengar bahasa yang digunakan lelaki itu.

Itu bahasa ibunya. Korea. Lelaki tersebut orang korea, sama seperti Yoongi. Yoongi merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri, mengapa dia terdengar begitu bersemangat saat mengetahui ada seseorang yang berbicara dengan bahasanya? Mungkin efek tinggal lama di negeri orang dan jarang atau bahkan hampir tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang senegaranya, jadi beginilah akhirnya Yoongi.

Karena merasa penasaran, akhirnya Yoongi menarik sebelah _earphone_ -nya agar bisa mendengar pembicaraan lelaki di sampingnya dengan lebih jelas. Yoongi bukan bermaksud tidak sopan, dia hanya penasaran oke. Setiap manusia pasti sering merasa penasaran kan? Apalagi oleh hal yang menarik perhatiannya, jadi jangan salahkan Yoongi, karena itu adalah sifat alamiah manusia.

Yoongi kembali memusatkan perhatiannya saat di dengarnya nada memohon dari suara lelaki itu. Permohonan yang di selingi oleh perdebatan. Permohonan lagi, kini dengan suara lirih namun Yoongi masih bisa medengarnya. Lelaki itu memohon agar seseorang di seberang sana menunggunya, memberikannya waktu. Lalu lelaki itu diam, mendengarkan apapun yang tengah di katakan oleh lawan bicaranya.

Hmmm, mungkin dia memohon kepada kekasihnya. Mungkin kekasihnya di Korea sana akan menikah dengan orang lain, jadi dia memohon agar kekasihnya itu menunggunya dan memberikan waktu. Entah kenapa, sisi imajinasi Yoongi tengah mengepakkan sayapnya kemana-mana. Dengan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Yoongi kembali memusatkan pendengarannya.

"Tapi aku sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu dengannya. Bahkan aku belum meminta maaf. Tolong tunggu aku, Hyung." Suara lelaki itu kini terdengar serak dan tercekat saat dia berhenti bicara.

Hoo, mungkin bukan di tinggal menikah, mungkin kekasihnya meninggal karena dia bilang dia belum meminta maaf. Kalau orang yang dia bicarakan masih hidup, dia tidak akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Dengan seenaknya otak Yoongi mengubah _plot_ cerita imajinasinya tentang lelaki asing tersebut. Kasihan sekali, pikir Yoongi sedih. Lalu Yoongi sedikit melirikkan matanya ke arah lelaki yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Sangat terlihat jelas bahwa lelaki itu begitu _desperate_.

"Baiklah… Iya, Hyung. Kalau memang itu yang terbaik. Aku mengerti." Saat lelaki itu menutup pembicaraan di ponselnya, Yoongi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali menyeruput kopinya, jangan sampai lelaki itu tau bahwa sedari tadi Yoongi memperhatikannya, bisik Yoongi pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun Yoongi langsung menghentikan seruputannya saat ia mendengar suara isakan dari arah lelaki di sampingnya. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Yoongi kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lelaki yang kini tengah menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan di wajahnya itu.

Suara tangisnya terdengar lirih, dan itu justru membuatnya terdengar lebih menyesakkan, bahkan bagi seorang Yoongi yang di kenal sebagai orang yang berhati dingin. Dia seseorang yang jarang memperlihatkan perhatiannya bahkan untuk orang terdekatnya sekalipun, namun kali ini rasanya Yoongi ingin memberikan pelukan untuk sedikit menghibur lelaki yang masih menangis tersebut. Tapi pasti nanti dia terlihat aneh tiba-tiba memeluk orang yang tidak di kenalnya, bisa-bisa dia di sangka maniak lagi. Memikirkan kemungkinan itu Yoongi mengedikkan tubuhnya, seram, pikirnya.

Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, akhirnya Yoongi hanya mengambil _tissue_ dari tas kecil di pangkuannya. Dengan ragu Yoongi menyorongkan _tissue_ tersebut ke depan wajah lelaki di sampingnya itu. Sebenarnya Yoongi tidak yakin lelaki itu melihat _tissue_ yang Yoongi sodorkan karena lelaki itu masih menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Namun Yoongi mengedip kaget saat lelaki itu menurunkan tangannya dan melihat ke arah _tissue_ lalu beralih ke arah Yoongi. Netra hitamnya bertemu dengan manik _caramel_ Yoongi. Dengan gerakan kaku Yoongi menggoyangkan kotak _tissue_ kecil di tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar lelaki itu mengambilnya.

" _Thank you_." Lelaki itu berbisik lirih saat mengambil beberapa lembar _tissue_ di tangan Yoongi dan melihat ke arah Yoongi dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Yoongi yang tiba-tiba tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa, akhirnya hanya menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dan memperlihatkan deretan gigi kecilnya yang rapih sebagai respon dari ucapan terimakasih lelaki tersebut.

" _Are you okay_?" Setelah memasukkan kembali _tissue_ ke dalam tasnya, akhirnya Yoongi mencoba memulai pembicaraan. Yoongi bukanlah orang yang aktif, tapi kali ini Yoongi hanya ingin membantu mengalihkan pikiran lelaki itu dari kesedihannya barang sejenak.

Lelaki itu mengangguk pelan lalu memberikan senyum tipisnya kembali ke arah Yoongi, " _Yeah, just feeling upset about something_."

Yoongi mengangguk sebagai respon, lalu kembali melanjutkan obrolan ringan mereka masih dalam bahasa Inggris. Kenapa Yoongi tidak mengajak lelaki tersebut berbicara menggunakan bahasa Korea, toh mereka juga saling mengerti? Karena Yoongi tidak ingin lelaki tersebut tahu bahwa Yoongi mendengar dan mengetahui pembicaraanya. Dia tidak ingin membuat lelaki itu tidak nyaman saat mengetahui bahwa Yoongi tahu apa yang telah ia tangisi. Yah, intinya Yoongi tidak ingin lelaki itu tahu bahwa Yoongi tahu. Bingung? Sama, Yoongi juga.

Dan obrolan mereka terus berlanjut hingga suara pemberitahuan mengingatkan mereka bahwa pesawat tujuan mereka akan berangkat 15 menit lagi.

 **o**

Sudah 2 bulan ini Yoongi kembali ke Korea setelah 'dibuang' oleh keluarganya untuk kuliah di negeri orang. Sebenarnya apa yang di lakukan oleh orang tuanya adalah hal sia-sia, sebagus apapun sekolah bisnis yang diambil oleh seorang Min Yoongi, dia tidak akan memerlukan ilmu itu. Karena Min Yoongi jelas-jelas tidak akan menggunakannya. Buktinya saja setelah dia kembali dengan membaawa gelar dan nilai yang memuaskan, dia malah menjadi pelayan di _café_ sepupunya bukannya di perusahaan tempat ayah dan kakaknya bekerja. Jadi percuma kan.

"Yoongi, tidak ada seragam untukmu hari ini, jadi sebaiknya kau pulang." Sepupunya tiba-tiba saja berteriak saat Yoongi baru saja melewati pintu bertuliskan "STAFF ONLY" tersebut.

"Aku masih bisa bekerja tanpa seragam kok Hyung." Yoongi menjawab dengan santai sambil meletakkan tas kecilnya di loker kosong yang terbuka.

"Yoon, jangan mempersulitku. Aku bosan terus di _terror_ oleh Ahjussi dan Yoonji Hyung." Yoongi menatap sepupunya itu dengan mencebikkan bibirnya, dasar Kim Seokjin itu, selalu saja berlebihan.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot Hyung. Cukup abaikan panggilan mereka, kalau perlu kau _block_ saja nomor mereka seperti yang aku lakukan. Beres kan." Setelah berkata seperti itu Yoongi berjalan keluar sambil menarik celemek warna _pastel_ yang menggantung di sisi loker. Hanya informasi, celemek itu buka celemek untuk memasak kok, sudah jelas sepupunya akan menjauhkan Yoongi dari dapur sebelum ia menghancurkan seuluruh _café_ -nya. Celemek itu adalah celemek yang biasa di gunakan oleh sepupunya sendiri saat ia turun tangan langsung untuk ikut menghandle pelanggan yang membludak di waktu-waktu tertentu.

 **o**

Sore itu _café_ lumayan penuh, mengingat hujan deras yang mengguyur Seoul dari satu jam yang lalu, pasti banyak orang yang akan mampir sembari menunggu hujan reda. Dan lagi-lagi teriakan sepupunya membuat Yoongi memutar matanya malas.

"Yoon, tolong layani pelanggan di meja 18 ya." _See?_ Sepupunya yang beberapa jam yang lalu mengusir Yoongi nyatanya sekarang membutuhkannya kan. Ingatkan Yoongi untuk meledek sepupunya nanti, oke?

Setelah mengacungkan ibu jari tangannya, Yoongi berjalan menuju meja 18 yang telah di duduki oleh seorang lelaki berambut pirang pasir.

"Permisi, apakah anda sudah siap memesan, Tuan?" Suara Yoongi sepertinya mengagetkan lelaki tersebut, karena saat mengangkat kepalanya lelaki itu sedikit membolakan matanya. Apakah suaraku terlalu keras? Tanya Yoongi pada dirinya sendiri.

Lelaki itu tidak langsung manjawab, sejenak manik kelamnya memandangi Yoongi dengan dahi berkerut. Seolah menelisik setiap inchi tubuh Yoongi.

"Apa yang kau rekomendasikan?"

Jawaban tiba-tiba lelaki itu sedikit mengagetkan Yoongi, apakah lelaki itu membalas dendam karena tadi Yoongi mengagetkannya? Yoongi menggerutu kecil di dalam hatinya.

"Hmm, secangkir _Latte_ sepertinya cocok untuk menemani anda di cuaca hujan seperti ini, Tuan." Yoongi menjawab dengan menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya. "Dan beberapa potong _Cheesecake_." Lanjut Yoongi dengan menyebutkan makanan kesukaannya. _Well_ , Yoongi hanya ingin berbagi menu makanan enak.

Lelaki itu mengangguk sembari memberikan senyum kecil ke arah Yoongi, yang entah mengapa Yoongi merasa pernah melihat senyum itu entah dimana.

"Kalau begitu aku memesan secangkir _Latte_ dan _Americano_ , dan beberapa potong _Cheesecake_." Walaupun bingung mengapa lelaki tersebut memesan dua minuman padahal dia hanya seorang diri, Yoongi langsung menuliskan pesanan lelaki tersebut dan memintanya menunggu beberapa saat.

Setelah kurang lebih 15 menit waktu yang Yoongi gunakan untuk menulis pesanan pelanggan lain, akhirnya Yoongi kembali ke meja 18 dengan membawa pesanan lelaki pirang pasir tersebut.

"Silahkan pesanan anda, Tuan. Apakah anda membutuhkan yang lain?" Yoongi bertanya setelah meletakkan 2 cangkir minuman tersebut di hadapan si lelaki.

"Ya, bisakah kau duduk di sana?" Lelaki itu bertanya sembari menunjuk kursi di seberangnya.

"Ehh?" Yoongi tak mengerti maksud dari lelaki itu, sungguh.

"Tolong kau duduk di sana." Kali ini lelaki itu tidak bertanya, tetapi memerintah dengan nada halus.

Walaupun masih bingung akhirnya Yoongi pun duduk berhadapan dengan lelaki asing itu. Apakah dia orang gila? Pikiran Yoongi mulai melantur.

Lelaki tersebut menggeser cangkir yang berisi _Latte_ ke hadapan Yoongi dengan senyum lebar –yang lagi-lagi seperti Yoongi kenal– di bibirnya, "Jadi, apakah kau masih mengingatku?"

 **END**

Apa ini yang saya tulis? T^T

Saya tidak tahuuu, maafkan saya yaaa /bow/

 _Well, scene_ awal terinspirasi dari kisah nyata, dengan bumbu sana sini tentunya /ehe/

Yang sebelah belum bisa dilanjut, _mood_ nya belum balik T^T maaf yaa, mohon doanya semoga si ' _mood_ ' cepet balik ke kandang ~

Terimakasih yang sudah sempetin baca, di tunggu kritik dan sarannya ya? /ehe/

Salam hangat MinGa ^w^

#GetWellSoonYoongi /heart/

#TeamBottomYoongi

#TeamTopJimin

 **EPILOG**

"Jadi, sepertinya kau bisa berbahasa Korea, Yoongi." Setelah perkenalan dan obrolan singkat, akhirnya Yoongi ingat siapa lelaki pirang pasir tersebut. Dia bukan orang gila, dia adalah lelaki yang Yoongi temui di bandara beberapa bulan yang lalu. Warna rambut lelaki bernama Park Jimin tersebut telah berganti, pantas saja Yoongi tak mengingatnya.

"Ehh?" Yoongi sedikit kaget dengan perkataan Jimin yang berbeda jalur dari obrolan sebelumnya –yang tengah membahas tentang cuaca di Seoul yang akhir-akhir ini cepat sekali berubah– pada awalnya Yoongi tak mengerti, namun akhirnya Yoongi tahu bahwa Park Jimin tengah membahas tentang pertemuan mereka di bandara waktu itu.

"Iya, kau bisa berbahasa Korea. Apakah itu artinya kau mendengar…" Sebelum Jimin menyelesaikan ucapannya, dengan tiba-tiba Yoongi langsung memotong dengan rentetan kata-kata dari mulut pintarnya. Pokoknya Yoongi harus membela diri. _Well_ , Yoongi tidak ingin di pandang sebagai orang yang tidak sopan, kau mengerti? Yoon, dengan kau memotong perkataan Jimin saja itu sudah tidak sopan, sebelah hatinya mengingatkan Yoongi.

"Maafkan aku Park Jimin-ssi, aku memang mendengar pembicaraanmu di _telephone_ waktu itu, tapi aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa kok, sumpah. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu tidak nyaman karena aku mengetahui penyebab kau menangis. Tolong jangan salah paham, oke? Aku hanya…"

"Wow… Wow… tenang Yoongi, tenang… tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti kok. Aku justru berterimakasih untuk itu. Terimakasih juga untuk tisunya." Jimin menghentikan ucapan Yoongi yang begitu cepat bak seorang _rapper_. Apakah pekerjaan Yoongi benar-benar pelayan? Pikirnya lucu.

"Ehh… hmm, kau sudah berterimakasih waktu itu hehe." Yoongi berkata dengan menambahkan cengiran lebarnya di akhir. Memperlihatkan deretan gigi mungilnya yang lucu dan rapih.

"Iya, tapi aku tetap ingin berterimakasih lagi." Jimin membalas cengiran Yoongi dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya.

"Hmm, jadi, apakah kau sempat bertemu dengan kekasihmu?" Yoongi tahu dia tidak sopan dengan bertanya seperti itu. Tapi Yoongi tidak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya. Apakah Park Jimin sempat bertemu dengan kekasih yang dia tangisi waktu itu? Kalau tidak kasihan sekali, pikir Yoongi sedih.

"Hah, kekasih?" Jimin bertanya dengan bingung. Sangat bingung lebih tepatnya, terlihat dari kerutan-kerutan dalam di keningnya.

"Iya, waktu itu kau menangisi kekasihmu yang meninggalkan? Kau sedih karena sudah lama tidak bertemu dan tidak sempat meminta maaf padanya kan?"

Jimin tertawa mendengar nada bicara Yoongi yang menurutnya lucu, dan tawanya berubah menjadi senyum tipis saat melihat raut wajah Yoongi yang menyorotkan keprihatinan yang tulus.

"Ya dan tidak."

"Ehh?" Yoongi tak mengerti dengan jawaban yang di berikan oleh Jimin.

"Ya, aku sempat bertemu dengannya, mereka memutuskan untuk menungguku, dan aku bersyukur atas itu." Jimin lagi-lagi memberikan senyum tipis ke arah Yoongi. "Dan tidak, dia bukan kekasihku. Dia adalah ibu angkatku."

 **REAL END**


End file.
